Arvergent
by DizzyPotter
Summary: Join Ali Eaton in her initiation into Dauntless she is reunited with her older brother, escaped from her abusive father and has a whole new life to live and create. She also has to hide not only the secrets of her past and her divergence but also her arvergence. I'm really bad at summary's but please give it a chance, The war didn't happen and yeah Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Thank you for clicking on Arvergent, this is just a short first chapter but I have the second already written and will also be up today! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Something I have never told _anyone_ not even Tris is how my previous life and abusive father is not all I left in Abngeation, I abandoned my own little sister. She is a year younger than Tris but she understood me like no one else had in Abnegation, maybe because she was family and had to try and understand or it was almost certainly because she was going through the same thing.

_"Tobias! Do it! Its only three years till I can leave to! Its fine please just go! If you don't I will never forgive you for what you have done to yourself! and you know you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself" I bore into her eyes with a pained look how could I leave my little thirteen year old sister with Marcus, my worst fear? and probably hers to? She met my gaze "Do it." she left my room and went downstairs following Marcus out the door I followed them slowly looking at the floor. The rest passed in a blur and I was only shaken out of it when my name was called "Tobias Eaton" I walked up to the bowls numbly and looked straight at my sister, how could I do this to her? I took the knife and sliced down my palm, my blood sizzled on the flaming coals, I couldn't bring myself to look back at her as I walked to join the dauntless crowd._

Today is her choosing day, I wonder what she will choose, she never said and from our family history she could be divergent and if she is and she comes here maybe I can make it up to her by protecting her from Eric, but no what I did was unforgivable. I fidget nervously as I get ready for the day ahead and I jump nearly a foot in the air as a hand presses against my back, I have really let my guard down I turn around to see Tris looking extremeley shocked "Tobias? Whats the matter?" I shake my head "nothing really I was just thinking about Marcus and how I felt on the choosing day and also what the new initiates are going to be like this year" She nods "I was thinking about that to I wonder if any Abnegation will come this year?" I nod and pull Tris in for a hug "Well Miss Prior we must be off its not long till they get off the train." She nods and takes my hand.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it and if you did please R&R, favorite, follow and all that! :) - D cx**


	2. Reunited

**So here's the second chapter hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"Aliyah Eaton" says Johanna Reyes finally after what seems like a lifetime but in reality it has only been about 15 minutes one boy took five fumbling between Erudite and Amity eventually deciding to switch to Amity instead of staying in Erudite. I walk forward and my decision is semi-easy I of course will not stay in Abnegation, but my aptitude test told me I was divergent that I could be either a Candor, Abnegation or Dauntless, I knew this for a long time, that I was Divergent, that's why _dear old Marcus_ abused us, me and Tobias, I want to go to Dauntless, that's when I reach the bowls, I focus only on the coals on fire and and I slice open my palm and my blood slowly drips into the fire, I lift up my head and smile at the crowd of people who are now my family.

I want to discard my grey clothing right away, the grey skinny jeans and slouchy grey jumper remind me only of my past, which I just want to leave behind me, one by one each dauntless initiate jump off the moving train! I panic for a second but I realize that if I have to get get off the train god knows where it has going, besides its a scary thing. Just different. Just shocking. Out of the 20 transfers only 12 make it on the roof, 6 refused to get off the train and two now lay dead on the floor far below us, I flinch and bite down my grief I don't even know these people. A female wearing a black lace top and a leather mini skirt smirked at us "initiates! Listen up! Down there is the dauntless compound you must jump in an act of bravery to get to it" she finished and I walked to the edge looking down to the floor a great length away, a soaring sensation fills my stomach and a giggle bubbles on my lips Tobias' first act here would of been facing his greatest fear, or did my brother not even make it off the train or did he splat on the ground like the two initiates, NO, no. I secured my footing at the edge of the building and then as a Erudite girl started asking about the statistics and the likelihood of survival and if it would be at all possible to use a bungee cord, I jump, adrenaline and exhilaration pumping through my veins instead of blood and my hair tangling across my face, I hit the net and a think fingered hand is offered to me and I come face to face with a short girl with blonde hair, blue eyes made striking by eyeliner and plainish features. She smiles vaguely at my grey clothing and I can't tell whether on not its mockingly "whats your name? Pick wisely this is a new start" I pause for a second "Ali" Aliyah is to Abnegation to big of a reminder of my old life she nodded "make the announcement Four" she said and I turned to this so-called 'Four' and see my brother, Tobias staring at me in shock he turns away briefly and yells "First Jumper, Ali!" I smile and then a low pitched scream makes me scramble off the the net, I stand next to Tobias and the girl as a candor boy belly flops onto the net Tobias shuffles nonchalantly "Aliyah?" he whispers, he tells me to meet him after dinner and points to the glass building on the 3rd floor.

When all the initiates are down in the dauntless compound Tobias leads us to somewhere called 'the pit' his explanation is met by silence then thr four dauntless members gather in front of us "I'm Uriah and you have already met Christina of course on the roof! And we and occasionally Lauren will be training the dauntless born initiates" then the girl who helped me up steps forward "and I am Six or Tris whatever you want to call me, and this is Four, we will obviously be training the transfers, now this is where we split" Uriah and Christina herd the dauntless born's away and Tris and Tobias address us "we usually start with a tour of the compound but first introduce yourselves" a candor starts "I'm Kaiden" he says in a deep voice, then the only other transfer from Abnegation "I'm Annie" and we continue until it gets to me the last in the group "I'm Ali" I say. So that's seven girls and five boys, Annie and me of course also Jenna, Eiko, Hanna, Caroline and Xenia for the girls and Kaiden, Benedict, Gregory, Dan and Magnus for the boys. Then we go on a tour of the compound finally ending up in the dinner hall, I take something people are calling southern fried chicken and fries and eat it, it's delicious, I hear people asking Annie how she hadn't eaten fries before I shrug and answer for the terrified looking girl, she smiles gratefully at me "its self indulgent to eat fancy food" Benedict starts speaking in his nasal voice "oh really Ali, trust me when I say this, fries are not fancy food the fat percentage..." I ignore the rest of his monologue until my name is called at the end of the table, I turn my face to see it was Jenna, then I hear a loud gasp, I turn back to see Tobias with his eyes nearly popping out and fixated on my jawbone. I remember the scar there that Marcus left with a belt buckle as it skidded just in the wrong way along my jaw. I turn back "Yeah Jenna?" she smiles at me "Do you wanna come sit with us?" She says acknowledging the little group that has already formed, Jenna, Eiko, Hanna, Dan and Kaiden

Jenna is from Candor and is loud, fun to be around and generally very bubbly, Kaiden is Jenna's brother and is basically the exact male version of Jenna, Eiko is the only Amity transfer, she is quiet but bubblt a slightly more subdued version of the Candor twins, Hanna is a quiet Erudite who inputs into the conversation now and again only occasionally reeling off facts and finally Dan is the loudest, funniest person I have ever met, he is yet another candor transfer.

After Dinner Tris shows us to our dormitory again and I slip back out with her she whispers to me "Ali? Your meeting Tobias now right?" I nod she says "Follow me" Tris leads me up into the glass building onto the third floor, Tobias waits for me there and as we enter the room he whispers "Ali!" He walks forward "what happened to your jaw?"

* * *

So that's the end of the chapter hope you liked it and please review and all that jazz!- D cx


	3. Becoming Dauntless Pt 1

Hey guys I uploadedthousand from my iPod so I won't write a proper authors note hope you enjoy this chapter and review, favourite follow and all that!

* * *

Tris' POV:

I show the initiates to the dormitory and Ali slips back out with me, all Tobias told me was to bring her to the third floor of the glass building, and then he walked off without explanation, I wonder why he wants to see her? I know its nothing dodgy because he asked me to come with him I look sideways at her in the dark, she is still wearing Abnegation grey and I try to recall her in my memory but nothing comes to mind, she is tanned but nowhere near Christina's colour of skin, and lighter than someone of mixed race, she is tall, taller than me by several inches, she has dark blue eyes and ears that stick out a bit...no...It can't be... They can't be related? "Ali! What happened to your jaw" Tobias says breaking the silence she brings her hand up to a long scar along her jaw line "Marcus hit me with a belt and the buckle got scratched right along my jaw" she replied, Tobias took my hand and Ali stared at it a smile growing on her face "aww you to are so cu-y-ute!" she gushed and I giggled "Aliyah! Be serious please" she smirked "I was you guys are so cute together!" He rolled his eyes "Look Ali I'm-" "Don't you dare apoligise again! I told you that even though you have some deluded idea that I can't take care of myself and that you need to be the protective big brother you still had to move factions, what good would it of been to have stayed in Abnegation?" He falls silent "... Well do we tell people were siblings then?" he asked "I don't see why not" why hadn't Tobias told me this before? Why hadn't he told me that he had a sister? But I pipe up "But we don't want people to think your favouring her because your related" They both simultaneously scratch behind there ear thinking "Yes lets just keep it a secret till after initiation" Tobias answers.

Ali's POV:

I walk back from the glass building alone and I find my way back to the dormitory fairly easily, Jenna walks over to me "Hey Ali want to get a tattoo with us? We're all going!" and she wasn't joking when she said all, every single transfer was coming we made our way to the tattoo parlour, Jenna was the first to get one she got a raven on her right shoulder blade, a pair of candor scales on her right ankle and dauntless fire on her left ankle. I stand in the line of transfers that has formed and start talking to Annie, "What do you think you'll get Annie?" I asked her, she pauses for a second "A butterfly on my shoulder" she replied, that suits her, when it was her turn in the chair she swept her auburn hair off her shoulder and the man drew a dainty little butterfly on her shoulder, then it was my turn.

"What do you want and where?" the man asked me I replied quickly "on my back between my shoulder blades can you write 'A reminder of what makes us strong" To remind me that my scars make me stronger not weaker and that the bad things in life make us strong. "On my shoulder can I have AEE written there?" My initials, Aliyah Ebony Eaton "And finally on my ankle can I have an infinity sign?" He nodded and got to work, once I was done I turned to Annie "Do you wanna go clothes shopping? I want to get some black clothes before training tomorrow" she nodded "Yeah I imagine that coming into dauntless initiate training wearing Abnegation Grey wouldn't go down to well" I chuckle "No probably not".

Annie is the type of girl who appears very shy, quiet and I hate to say it but weak and scared and she is on the surface but once you get to know her she is funny, sweet, smart and helpful but I can see her inner dauntless coming through, she belongs here, she isn't overly reckless or anything like that but she is brave and selfless so she is a different kind of dauntless, a great kind of dauntless.

Me and Annie walk into the salon warily being dragged by a man with bleach blonde hair, "Look darlings lets face it as soon as you and you'll dull, drab hair walked into this mall I just knew you were still to... abnegation to belong in dauntless so you are my newest candidates for the transfer makeover programme!" He said clapping his hands joyfully together, "so we start off with your hair..." three quarters of an hour later Annie and I left the salon her formally waist length hair is now sitting on her shoulder which is a massive difference but the 'almost bob but longer' as Charlie (the bleach blonde man) called it, suits her better than her old hair. It's still its natural colour, browny auburn and wavy but on the verge of curly, my hair has always been pin straight and dark chocolate brown and that remains the same now, its a little below shoulder length and I now have layers, and we also have our nails and toe nails painted black, Charlie lead us towards clothes shops and two hours later they were laden with bags full of black clothes and walking back into the dauntless compound.

We walk back to the dormitory exhausted, this is the first time I have properly seen it, now the room is bathed in a warm yellow light, the walls are stone and varying shades of browns, greys, teracotta and black, but they are panelled by dark wood that makes the room cosier, there are no windows like a cave but I don't mind, but I'm sure there is at least one claustrophobe in the room. The room is large but its fairly cramped as one side of the room is filled with 12 beds, ten are neatly spread apart but two are squidged in, two of us were clearly not suspected to make it into the compound, the beds are single of course and are cabin beds, I take a bed and change into a pair of black pyjamas and tuck under the duvet the plain black duvet engulfing me in darkness.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't sleep, I hadn't had time to stress about it because I had to go meet Tobias but now that there is nothing to do it takes over my mind, only 10 of ALL of the initiates will make it into Dauntless, I don't know about the dauntless born's and they are already more prepared than us but there is enough competition in just the group of transfers, I think of all the people trying to get into dauntless along with me, what if I become factionless? What if just as everything seems to be falling into place what if I become factionless!?

I blink through the darkness and everyone around me is bustling around getting ready, I stretch and sit up slowly, taking my time, I stretch out my limbs and then get out of bed- well more like fall, I open the drawers that are installed in the bottom of the cabin beds and take out a black pair of leggings, a tank top and a black hoodie with fluff inside, I slip on a pair of black high tops and put my hair up in a ponytail, I walk alone to the dining hall and take one of the only things left for breakfast, man I woke up late, I take a muffin, hastily adding a peice of toast as my stomach grumbles loudly.

I enter the training room a minute late "Ali" my muscles contract as I hear my new name "your late" Tobias says firmly though his eyes dance with a gentle apologetic look he walks back to Tris and they entwine their hands everyone falls into silence, Eiko beckons to me and I walk over to the group I ate dinner with last night, "today you will learn how to fight" Tris says smirking and eyeing up the transfers.

I punch easily with force and everyone looks at me with shock as the rope the punching bag is hung on shudders, especially Tobias, after he left I started fighting back, only earning me more punishments but leaving me with deep satisfaction. Then it was announced that tomorrow we will be fighting each other, Tobias and Tris walk around, instructing us, Tris comes towards me "Your punches are very good try kicking, slapping kneeing any way of fighting or defence, I lash out on the punch bag letting out little snippets of the anger I have mostly kept inside for 16 years.


	4. A Punch, a kick and a hint of romance

Hey! Here is another chapter, I know it's short but hopped you enjoy it anyway also sorry about spelling and punctuation I wrote it all on my IPod do yeah!

* * *

"Ali!" I screw up my eyes and mumble "5 more minutes" I open my eyes blearily just in time to see Kaiden roll his eyes at me "oi! Why did you wake me up!", "training! You could sleep through a war seriously!" now it's my turn to roll my eyes, I tear the duvet off my body and change into high waisted shorts, a tank top and black vans, I follow Kaiden, Jenna and Dan into the dining hall, I grab a muffin darting my arm through the crook of Dan's to grab the last one and laugh walking to the table where Annie sits alone I grin at her and she smiles widely back, "you nervous about today Annie?" she nods silently "you?" I tilt my head to the side, and then think of Magnus and how massive and muscly he is and reply "yeah".

I walk to the training room with Annie and I look at Tris and Tobias, Tris sat comfortably on Tobias' lap I grin at them as I enter the room but that grin fades as I see the chalkboard with 'Annie- Magnus' written on it Annie turns white as a ghost and gulps, I try and give her a reassuring smile and then search for my name 'Kaiden- Ali' fantastic, Kaiden is grinning at me "Scared Ali?" I smirk "just scared that me beating you will ruin our friendship". When we are all in the training room Magnus is across the room leering at Annie, I glare at him until Tobias stands up "first up Jenna and Benedict" less than two minutes later Benedict is unconscious and Jenna is standing over him looking half smug half guilty. "Now Annie and Magnus" Tris says looking uneasy at the pairing, Annie shudders and walks forward, Magnus brings his fist forward and punches her in the shoulder and I hear a crunch, and wonder is Annie that frail or is Magnus that strong, but I don't get enough time to ponder any longer as Annie punches weakly at Magnus' stomach, he barely even flinches and punches her back in the gut, she falls to the ground and he kicks her forcefully in the head and then she is unconscious, he continues to batter her body and just as Tobias and Tris rise to stop him I sprint over and punch him in the face hearing a satisfying crunch as his nose breaks, Tobias drags me back and Magnus is standing furiously, Tobias and Tris lecture Magnus and Tobias takes Annie's unconscious body to the infirmary an Tris leads Magnus there. Jenna, Dan, Hanna, Eiko and Kaiden surround me and tell me how brilliant that was but I'm still seething with anger only half satisfied with his broken nose.

Once everyone else has fought Tris tells me and Kaiden to go, Kaiden goes for a kick in the ankles to knock me over a move I'm all to familiar with, I dart away and punch him in the stomach and then kick him in the crotch he falls to the ground but grabs my ankle as he goes down and I fall on top of him and we both laugh, I scramble up again and so does he, he gets in a kick in my shin and I just manage to punch his hip as I fall over, he straddles me "give up yet?" I chuckle as he goes to punch me and I use all my remaining strength to push him off of me and roll over shouting "nope" then I kick him in the crotch again and giggle, Tobias ends the fight there declaring me winner and giving Kaiden a sympathetic look I walk off and join a giggling Jenna, Kaiden catches up "you know I might not be able to have children now Ali! thanks a lot" he jokes and I snort "no problem".

*Page Break*

It won't let me page break here but yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review, follow an faborite if you enjoyed it and I will post more soon! :) ?


	5. Your Tell

Ali's POV:

I jump up truimphantly, the first one up in the dormitory for once, thank god for my weak bladder, I jog uncomfortably to the bathroom and as I walk to the toilet I caught a look of myself in the mirror, I gasp and avert my gaze, why is the mirror out its not time for a hair cut, I shake my head, _I'm in Dauntless now not Abnegation, _I walk towards the mirror and place my palms on the surface, I have always been taller than average and naturally slender, even as a child but after my Mother 'died' that transformed into skinny, when I was 10 years old I became anorexic, and my height made me look even skinnier no proportion at all, but my anorexia and scars made the teachers curious, and the social services came and investigated, but the house seemed perfectly normal, I was written off as another emo who cuts herself and has so little self confidence is not eating properly. But my best friend, Henry remained curious, so I confined in him, I knew he wouldn't tell, because he knew there was nothing he could do, we were so un-abnegation, we knew how to be selfish and Henry who transferred to Candor on choosing day managed to smuggle a TV in his room, cleverly avoiding lying about having all these self indulgent things, and I was never really brought up to be selfless except by community, Marcus cared but after I told Henry and started escaping the house a lot I only saw him when he abused me. Henry told me I was lucky that he never sexually abused him, I thought that sent me running to his bathroom retching. Most of my scars had faded, except the recent ones and Henry had fed me up until I was a healthy weight again, Marcus never fed us enough, although it never showed on Tobias. I go to the bathroom and when I walk out everyone is still fast asleep, I change into a black dress with a gold zip up the front, I put on little black bootie heels and a leather jacket. I walk into the dining hall and eat a stack of toast before making my way back to the dormitory, Tobias stops me "Ali, what if he comes on visiting day?" I grimace "I don't know but he hasn't gone to the last three to see you" he nods "yeah but that was before both his kids left and he always had you to keep in the house and hit" I flinch "I wasn't there much" he frowns "he never let us out the house" I rolled my eyes "I just didn't come home from school, I was at.." he cuts me off smirking "Henry's" Henry had been my best friend since I was 8 years old. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time in this conversation "But if he does come we can just avoid him" he nodded "but the thing is as you know he's not exactly easy to avoid" I nod and he suddenly becomes 'Four' "Get everyone up we have to leave in 15 minutes" I nod and re enter the dormitory everyone is still asleep, I clear my throat "GET UP!" everyone shudder awake and I snigger. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN 15 MINUTES!" I yell over the grumpy and groggy babble that broke across the room loudly. I wait for Jenna, Kaiden, Dan and Annie to get dressed and eat and I walk with them, Annie walking alongside quietly and Dan cracking jokes loudly, we get to the tracks and five or so minutes later everyone has arrived we jump onto the train and Tris and Tobias are waiting for us, when we get to the gate we don't do much, Tris and Tobias just talk to a female guard, Jenna pipes up "I wonder what Four's real name is" they start debating it and Dan says "I think he looks like a Chris... or maybe a Steve" I snort "Chris and Steve!? Pahahah" Dan turns to me "Well what do you think his name is then" he says defensivley, I avert my eyes, "I don't know" Jenna narrows her eyes "She's lying" says Jenna, Dan and Kaiden at the same time "No I'm not how would I know his name?" I say geniunley curious to how they know "Your picking at cuticles, its your tell" I raise an eyebrow "my what?" I say but I instantly drop my hands "your tell its something you do everytime you lie, we learn about it in Candor" Kaiden says "And I don't know why you would know his name but your lying Ali" I look down "Well I don't know his name" I say crossing my arms to stop me picking at my cuticles. They drop it but continue debating his name. Tris comes over to our group "Ali I need to talk to you" I follow her towards Tobias and the female guard "so this is your little sister then Four" I smile at her and say "Yeah I'm Aliy-Ali" Tobias says "This is Shauna" I grin at her "She wanted to meet you on our trip" he continues.

I walk back to my curious group of friends "What did they want?" I shrug " balling my fists behind my back as I lie "Oh they warned me not to do anything like what happened with Magnus again and then the guard told me about a guy like that in her initiation" I just made that up completley. They nod and I can tell they believe me.


	6. Beating Magnus (Sounds slightly wrong)

**Oh my god guys how have I not uploading in sooo long but here it is Arvergent Chapter 6 I hope you enjoy it !**

* * *

Ali's POV

"Just the chance I wanted" Whispered a voice in my ear, I turned around to come face to face with Marcus, a little yelp came out my mouth, how did he get in the dauntless compound, I shook my head and instead of Marcus she saw Magnus smirking before her "Oh" I looked at the chalkboard to see her name paired up with Magnus for a fight. I'm not that worried when I was 14 I fought someone over double my weight so I can take on Magnus, who am I kidding he's massive, bigger than Marcus. "First up we'll have Magnus against Ali" Tobias announced frowning concernedly, I give him a small smile trying to reassure him even though I am far from that myself.

Magnus raised a fist and punched me, hard, I dodged, but not fast enough his fist collided with my shoulder and it hurt but I'm used to it, he got even madder when I didn't even flinch, as he prepared for the next attack I kicked him and it hit his hip, I punched wildly one fist hitting his collarbone and the other his already broken nose, but I didn't stop there. Magnus had already punched Annie ruthlessly, threatened me and slapped Jenna for no reason, I brought my elbow to his face again and his nose made a sickening crunch, I kneed him in the crotch and he fell to the floor, I didn't knock him out as he was on the floor, I don't want to stoop to his level, but before I knew it I was literally on his level as he grabbed my ankle and I tumbled to the ground, I kicked him in the face and scrabbled to stand up and kicked him in the stomach as he did the same. Magnus went for an old wrestler move he went to the edge of the ring and stampeded towards me and instead of moving out the way I whirled round in a spinning kick hitting him in the ribs, he fell back winded and Tris stopped the fight, I was proud of myself he only got two hits in, but part of me feels guilty for hurting someone the way Marcus hurt me but Magnus should be an exception he is the type of guy who beats people up for fun. People were staring at me in awe, yeah well you wouldn't think a skinny little thing like me would be able to fight and win against a lump of meat like Magnus.

Jenna, Kaiden, Dan, Annie, Eiko and Hanna walk over to me as I unclench my right fist "WOW! Ali how did you do that?" Dan yelled, I half smile "Its nothing to be proud of seriously Dan", Jenna raised her eyebrows "Yes it is you, a stick insect just beat the biggest, strongest initiate and he only got two hits in" I looked at the floor thinking about why I can fight. "Ali come here a moment" Tobias said, Eiko looked back at me "Four probably wants to know how you can fight so well" I inclined my head smiling "maybe".

Kaiden's POV:

We walked into the pit and Jenna elbowed me in the stomach "Kaiden are you in this galaxy still? We were asking you about Ali?" I shook the image of Ali doing a spinning kick and looked at my twin sister "What about Ali?" Jenna rolled her eyes "How do you think she can fight so well" Dan pepped up "I think she was a spy in her former life" Jenna scoffed "She was from Abnegation remember thats whats so strange about her knowing how to fight?" I looked over to Annie "Did you know Ali before you transfered here, do you know how she could fight so well?" Annie shook her head "No not personally, all I know is her and her best friend Henry who transfered to Candor were the least Abnegation like people in the whole faction." "Maybe we should just ask her how she knows how to fight, it would at least have a more practical outcome than spectulating between us" Hanna said with a calculating look on her face.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but I am writing the next chapter right now! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please favorite, follow and review :D**


	7. Capture The Flag

Here it is chapter 7 as promised just later than I thought! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Ali's POV:

I walk back to the dormitory and no one is in there apart from our little group, Annie, Jenna, Eiko, Hanna, Kaiden and Dan who are all talking about there lives back in there past factions. When I came and sat down next to them all eyes turned to me "Hey Ali, we wanted to ask you... its been weighing on my mind all day, how did you learn to fight like that when you come from Abnegation?" Eiko said questions jumping out of her tentative green eyes. Horror rose in me what was I going to say to them? "Guys it wasn't that impressive I just... improvised", Jenna's eyes went to my hand and I realised 'my tell' was showing, I looked away and then they all changed the subject "Back in Abnegation my father and mother were the most selfless people, they spent there every living second helping others, never did they put themselves first, I always felt like a let down as being selfless didn't come naturally to me, I had to try and my siblings were all perfect they never had to think about being selfless it just happened, except my little sister Ariel who was like me and just couldn't be that selfless" everyone shared a story about there family in there previous factions then it was my turn "Every day after school I used to go round my best friend Henry's he was amazing we smuggled a TV in his room from school that they use to show films in class and we used to do the most un-abnegation things" I said with a laugh in my voice "what about your family?" Dan asked I thought of the only happy memory I have with my family "Before my mother died, me, my mom and my brother went to this park and had a picnic, my Mom wasn't very Abnegation either, so she took us out and thats when I met Henry and me, Henry and my brother played in this sand pit all day" I say smiling fondly and trying to forget that when I got home Marcus exploded in rage and hit me till I was bloody. "Thats nice" Said Annie smiling. I returned a smile "I'm going to sleep now guys night"

I was woken up by a loud yell "UP NOW!" my eyes flutter open to see Uriah, Christina, Tobias and Tris standing smirking at us I close my eyes again roll over and say loudly "I'm sorry no" Kaiden laughs and pulls me out of bed, "Why are you doing this to meee!?" I ask the instructors "Its time to play capture the flag!" Tris said smiling widely, Christina peps up "We will be splitting into four teams a mix of dauntless borns and transfers and you will be chosen into teams in on the train which by the way is in 5 minutes so HURRY UP!" I dressed into leggings, a tank top and trainers and ran out the dormitory. Once everyone had arrived we waited for a couple of minutes before the train arrived, I jumped on the train at the same time as Uriah and he smiled at me "So your the girl who is first ranking transfer so far aren't you Ali" I nod "I guess so" Uriah grins at me "keep it up and you could rank first in initiation, this years dauntless borns are nothing special" Everyone else jumps on the train and we speed off. "You pick first Chris" Tris said nudging Christina in the ribs, her eyes scan over the crowd and she picks a dauntless born called Frannie, she makes her way over to Christina, then Tris picks Jenna, who grins at me as she walks over to Tris, Uriah's eyes fall straight on me "Ali" he says and winks at me, Tobias gives Uriah a slight frown as he chooses Annie, we keep choosing until I am on a team with four dauntless borns, a very tall boy named Tony, a girl with silky black hair called Kairo, a girl with curly red hair called Jen and a broad shouldered boy called Steven, Eiko, Benedict, Caroline, Gregory and Xenia are also on my team. We get off the train at an old fairground, old rides are scattered around, our teams split away and Uriah leads us towards an old pier which crumbles half way along, we are playing against Christina's team and Tris and Tobias' teams are playing against each other.

I take my paintball gun from Uriah and everyone starts discussing how we should find the other team, I look over at my team "Why don't the three brawniest people stay here and guard the flag while the fastest people split off into search parties to find the other team!" Uriah nods and winks at me again and I look away uncomfortably "yes thats a good idea well done Ali lets go, Tony, Steven and Gregory stay behind to guard the flag and the rest of you go off and search Steven go with Jen, Kairo go with Eiko, Benedict go with Caroline and I'll go with Ali" everyone nods and Uriah takes a flag out of his pocket placing it in the middle of a traingle of brawn made by Steven, Tony and Gregory. Our search parties run out to search and Uriah sprints away covering a long distance very quickly, I run after him and after a while he slows down and I ccatch up then passing him at a steady but fast pace, he stops exhausted and I keep going my gun in my hand ready "come on slow coach" I shout behind me laughing then our alert sounds through the air meaning that someone in our team has found the other team, I follow the team, Uriah finally catching up with me and we find a paint splattered Benedict and Caroline, I pull the trigger on my gun splattering the opposition with multicoloured splats Kairo and Eiko emerge from the crowd holding the flag and the whole team cheer, we run back to our flag to retrieve the others, we walk back to the train tracks to wait for Tris and Tobias' teams and the cold air whips at my face my hair tangling around me and my bare arms spiking with goosebumps, I shiver and Uriah smirks at me "bit cold are we should of worn a jacket!" he says drawing up his leather jacket around his neck "I'm toasty warm!" a voice from behind me makes me jump a foot in the air "maybe instead of teasing her you should offer her your jacket mate" I turn around and Kaiden is standing taking off his hoody and draping it on my shoulders his arms wrapping round me momentarily.

Tobias and Tris' team had arrived so we got back on the train to the dauntless compound, once we got back I collapsed onto my bed soothed to sleep with the scent of mint and tea tree.

* * *

YAY! hope you enjoyed this chapter and review, favorite and follow this if you enjoyed :) Also let me know in a review if there are any characters you want to read more about! This was a bit of a cheeky little chapter and I hope you enjoyed it :)I know cheeky is an English word so if you aren't English it might sound dodgy so google it or something its innocent I promise ;)


	8. Even the strongest of glass can break

**HEY! Long time no type! XD Ok anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it won't take me that long to update again!**

* * *

Ali's POV:

The cold metal of the gun is pressed into my hands, it feels unnatural and the sound of bullets clicking into place and the shots ringing through the small, metal walled room brings me back to another room at another time, this room was a wooden panelled one, one that seemed blurry and shaky, hands drained of colour reached towards a cold steel doorknob, reaching the lock it turned with a loud snap. The door locked and a sigh sounded through the room, clumsy footsteps sounded on the stairs and the vision of the room bundled towards the corner of the room curling up in a ball between the end of the grey quilted bed and the heavy desk the doors of the built in closet was pressed up against my side, the click of the bullet sliding into place could be heard through the wall "Did you think you could hide Aliyah, because you can't, I'll always find you" his drawling voice sounded quitely, menacingly, dripping with venom and threat, a clumsy shot was released and the unforgiving sound shot through the metal walled room bringing me back to the present, I whimpered and fell to the floor, the gun clattering to the ground next to me, my shot had missed the target by a long way and the room was spinning at a high speed, my cold, clammy hands raised to my forehead shaking like crazy, my body was covered in a cold sweat, my insides feel like ice and each breath I take sears through my lungs, a single tear ran down my cheek hot and leaving a trail of fire down my icy skin, Jenna, Tobias, Tris, Annie, Dan, Eiko, Hanna, Benedict, a smirking Magnus and Kaiden's faces were hovering over mine, my eyes flutter closed and only Kaiden's face remains against my closed eye lids, a beacon of light in this dark place. _Kaiden. _

Tris' POV:  
Tobias had postponed training till later that day after Ali's fit or whatever it was, he was sitting nervously his hand on his knees clenched into fists and fidgeting, I reached tentativley over to him and touched his hands which unclenched immediatley to hold mine, he looked up and I got a good look at his face for the first time in an hour, it was tight yet unguarded and... broken, "What did he do to her Tris? After I left what did he do to her?" Marcus. My mouth falls open but I'm speechless, "She was always strong Tris, stronger than me, she found inner strength that I didn't have and she held it together even when I, her older brother couldn't, I'm supposed to protect her and I never could, I left her which is a bigger act of cowardice than any other" he looked away and I shuffled closer resting my head on his shoulder, he looked down at me unhappily "She never broke, until now. I had never seen her cry and I did that to her, I broke her, I left her, I didn't protect her" he said his voice breaking, "No." I said hatred rising in me "No. Marcus did this, he did this to both of you" he wrapped his arms around me "Tris you are the only thing that I won't let him touch, if he even comes near you, I'll kill him, my Tris he cannot have you when he has already taken so much".

Jenna's POV:

"Did you see Four? He bugged out when Ali collapsed!" I said my voice shaking slightly shocked after the days events, Kaiden hadn't spoken since it had happened, he looked up slightly at my words and Hanna replied "Yes, but you can hardly blame him from being worried, however there does seem to be some connection between the two of them since Ali lied about his name at the gate" she said pushing her Erudite glasses that she still wore up her thin nose, Hanna's face loks very smart, her face is slim and pointy, prominent cheekbones, thin lips, long eyelashes, wide icy blue eyes framed by thick lensed glasses, a thin nose and her face framed by pin straight auburn hair, "What do you think happened to Ali, she seems so strong, especially for a skinny thing like her, she wouldn't just break like that for no reason!" Kaiden said quietly, worriedly, since we joined Dauntless everything has changed, but something that hasn't is the bond I have with my twin brother, I can read it on his face that he cares for Ali, Ali who was a mystery to all of them, who can beat up Magnus, who is secretive about her past, has some kind of link to Four, is strong and protective, but today she broke.

Ali's POV:

Dreams of being on top of a vividly picturesque hill with everyone she cared about melted away into the sterile cold room of the infirmary, the nurse had curly brown hair and kind hazel eyes, she checked my over and looked at my chart, she asked me a couple of questions that I couldn't answer, my throat was cracked and dry and a lump rose in it when I thought back to the incident, she smiled and asked who I wanted to see first and I croaked out "My brother" she gave me a questioning look and I said "Four, but doctor patient confidentiality right?" her eyebrows raised but she nodded and pulled a fake zip across my mouth "I won't tell a soul". Tobias and Tris entered the room five minutes later and the nurse went to close the door behind her Tobias turned to her and said "Thank you Hazel" she nodded and the door closed, Tobias walked toward Ali and hugged her, she had missed the safety her brothers arms had given her, "What did he do Ali, what have I done" he murmured into my shoulder, I raised my eyes to his face, which was tear tracked, Tris was observing worriedly looking at Tobias on alert like if I squeezed him to hard he would shatter into pieces. "You did nothing wrong Tobias is was him" I said croakily, he pulled away gently and small smile on his face, he wrapped an arm around Tris and they sat down together, "Please Ali tell us what happened to you maybe we can help you" Tris said gently. I almost certain Marcus was drunk, but I still to this day don't understand where he got the gun but we certainly don't keep that sort of thing in Abnegation. I started to explain to them what had happened when I had come home from Henry's house as usual to find a drunken Marcus with a gun and grin. It was both pyshically and emotionally draining and my composure was crumbling when I was done. Tobias was standing up angrily ranting about how he was going to kill Marcus, Tris was frozen in place horrified but angry, she touched the small of Tobias' back and she lead him out the room "Sorry Ali but we have to go see you later for training at 6, I'm sorry but it is imperitive to go". Hazel re-entered the room "If you feel ok, you are free to go" she said. I thanked her and gathered my things it was 4.30.

She didn't want to face anyone yet, especially Magnus so she went to the shops, she bought some more black clothing and then found herself walking subconciously to the tattoo parlour, a woman comes over and asks me what I want doing, it must have been a slow day in the parlour because she looks eager to do something, "I'm Tori" I smile at her "Ali" she asks me again what I want doing and I say "'Even the thickest of glass can break' on my hip please" I say without knowing I had been thinking about it. She nods and says "You look like someone I know" I cross my arms self conciously "who" she cocks an eyebrow "I'm not quite sure".

I walk to the cafeteria and eat a bacon burger and spicy fries, then turn away dissapointedly when there is no Dauntless cake left, I ask the cooks for a whole tub of ice cream and they eye up my puffy eyes from crying and nod sympathetically. I return to the dorm with a tub of ben and jerry's and when I enter, I am bombarded with a warm hug.

* * *

Can you guess who the hug is from? Virtual cookies if you can ;). Anyway I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following! I will see you soon with a new chapter! Also sorry for swapping POV a lot! Also do you like Ali and Kaiden or Ali and Uriah, if you like either of them then more is coming in the next couple of chapters, if you don't like either of the boys for Ali then to bad its happening ;). Anyway keep R&R ing and see you soon!


	9. Dauntless Parties

**Hello again thank you to people who reviewed any of the chapters at any time and the people who reviewed/favorited/followed the story! Here we have a chapter which includes a lot of romance, drunken people, singing and more! **

* * *

Kaiden's POV:  
My arms fold around Ali as soon as she enters the room, she stands motionless for a couple of seconds before relaxing and returning my hug. I remember the glassy look in her eyes as she broke down and the words she had whimpered "Did you think you could hide Aliyah, because you can't, I'll always find you". After she had passed out Magnus had laughed and I knocked him out, that sure shut him up. I released her and she smiled weakly, "Hey" I raised my eyebrows, "you have an episode like that and all you have to say is 'hey' !?" I exclaim. She puts her head in her hands and says "you know what if you couldn't tell that was pretty traumatic so just leave it alone ok?" she said and she stalked off to her bed.

Ali's POV:

Kaiden had been there, and I had trusted him not to ask about it. But I should have known that no one can be trusted to keep there mouth shut, except Henry. I miss Henry so much, he was, well still is my best friend, he got me through the hardest year of my life, he saved me numerous times from Marcus and he distracted me from the fact that I am a scarred little girl, who has nobody in life except for my brother who I hadn't seen for two years and of course Henry. I put the ice cream on my bedside table and turned over shoving my head in my pillow and sigh. My bed bounced and I turned over and Jenna was sitting on my bed smiling down at me, I sat up "Hey! Ali! don't be greeeedy at least share the ice cream!" I budged up and she sat down next to me, she withdrew a spoon from a large slouchy pocket in her jumper, I opened the ice cream and we started eating. Jenna was definitley tipsy, I know there has been a dauntless party and my stomach sunk a bit, I had missed it, but I still found it highly amusing sitting with a drunken Jenna, "hey yooouu knoow Fourrr" she slurred into my ears, I nodded "heee's a badd singeerrr!" I snort "what do you mean?" she dipped her head forward and tried to put her head into her hands but it missed her hand and her chin hit her knee, "He's doing karaoke of coursee!" I snorted again

I made Jenna take me to the pit where this party was taking place. Tobias was singing on stage "WOOOOOAAAH WE'RE HALFWAY THERE, WOOOOOOAAAH LIVING ON A PRAYER" He danced across the stage and held out his hand to Tris "TAKEEE MAH HAND WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAAAAAAARRRRRRR" I held my side and laughed loudly, I couldn't stop laughing for the life of me. Jenna was giggling and she was leaning against me "Gahahaha Ali this is funnnnnnn" I looked over to her "sure is!" Tobias spotted me in the crowd "HELLOO THERE SISTER OF MINNNEEEEEEE!" I waved at him, so what if he shouted that out into a microphone, everyone here is drunk enough that they won't remember this in the morning. Tris rolled her eyes at him, she apparently was sober. Jenna giggled again, not stopping for about three minutes, "What!?" she smacked my lightly in the shoulder and said "come closer its a secreeeet!" she pulled my head closer to her "oww thats my hair Jenna!" she chose to ignore that and slurred loudly into my ear "Kaidenn likes youu!" I pull away stunned and in a small voice I say "really?" she nods and giggles again, she slumps forward onto the table in front of us asleep, I drag her to the dorm and get her in her bed. I walk back to the pit after telling a thankfully sober Hanna and Eiko to look after Jenna, when I get back to the pit, an arm is slung around my shoulder and I turn around to see Tobias "Heyyyyy Aliiii! You knooow Uriah! He liiikkess you! Hweee tolldd emmee!" I turn around to Tobias "Ok shut up what are you and Jenna up to?!" He laughs "Jeeennnaaaa?" I raise my eyebrows "Yes Jenna, my friend, transfer, from Candor, brown hair, green eyes, Kaiden's twin, who just told me Kaiden likes me!" He furrows his eyebrows in an almost clumsy way "Noooooooooo- He's not allowed to like my sister! He's not good enough!" I snort for the fiftieth time tonight "So now your the protective big brother?" "Yeaaah! I'm gonna find Uriah and Kaiden and give them a stern talking to about my little sister and the boundary's they can't crossssssss!" he said stumbling forward "NOOOO!" I yell "TRIS TAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND BACK TO HIS APARTMENT" She laughed and joined us from her small group, which mortifyingly included Uriah "Ah! Uriah I was looking for youu!" Tobias said reaching throw the tackle I had him in Uriah who was also sober came over to Tobias "Whats up man?" I let go of him defeated and he fell forward onto the floor, he jumped back up unfazed "Uriaaaaaaaah if you breakk Ali's heart you have her big brothhher to deal with!" he jumped up and down and yelled "THATS ME!".

Uriah blushed as did I, Tris dragged Tobias back to their apartment and I smacked him on the back he turned round "Oww! Trissy did you see that Ali hiittt me!" I giggled and when they were gone I turned to Uriah "Uh, I'm sorry about that... he's really drunk" he looked right into my eyes "thats ok, are you ok though, I heard about earlier" I nodded and he said "Good, now lets dance to Christina's awful drunken singing" he took my waist and steered me towards the dancefloor, "SHE CAN'T SING SHE CAN'T DANCE BUT WHO CARES SHE WALKS LIKE RIHANNA!" Christina yelled into the microphone, Uriah and I danced crazily along with the drunk dauntless and then when Christina left the stage and the dauntless born Cairo took her place we and sung 'I will always love you' we carried on dancing but slower this time, elation filled me and he leaned forward and kissed me. Once we drew apart I grinned at him and he grinned back "you rank first in the kissing department too" he said cheekily, I kiss him again and as the song ends, I turn to see Kaiden staring right at me and Uriah.

* * *

**Sorry if you like Kaiden and Ali together but I think its time Uriah gets some spotlight, but yeah it isn't the end of Kaiden and Ali anyway. The next chapter is going to be Visiting day and it may or may not star Marcus and Henry but not just in memory/flashback form! Also Tobias was a bit OOC but you know. Anyway keep R&Ring, Favoriting, Following and Reviewing! See you soon with a new chapter! Also hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
